Jumper
by Poindexter
Summary: A neat little Songfic.


Jumper by Poindexter 

Authors Note: Ok, this is a short songfic based on the song "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind. It is about Matt, Tai, and Izzy and there problems in life. Be gentle, this is my first attempt :). It is told from Tai's POV. He is reminiscing about everything they did in the Digiworld before returning to the real world.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon or the song "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind I would not be writing this right now. In fact I would be chillin at a pool with a girl under each arm and a butler doing my chores if I owned either of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

We see Tai laying on a rock in the Digiworld. He stares up into the sky to see the Solar Eclipse that is the gate back to the real world. His arm is on top of his huge amount of hair. Tears form in his eyes as he remembers all that took place here…all that he learned…all that he would leave. 'I wonder why Matt got so angry at me all the time, It's not like I ever did anything to him…' Tai thought. Suddenly he has a flash back to the timewhen he and Matt fought while Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon battled above.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies_

_That you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_The angry boy, a bit too insane_

_ _

It suddenly dawns on him. 'Did I take TK away from him?!?!? Oh man…I'm such a jerk…no wonder…'

Tai bit his lower lip to keep the tears from coming. 

_ _

_Icing over a secret pain_

_You know you don't belong_

_ _

'hmmm…if I did that to Matt…I wonder what Izzy thinks of me…oh man…'

Tai starts remembering when they took back the Convention Center in the real world to save their parents. After the fight, Izzy's parents took him to come far off corner. When he came back his eyes where red…

'…red…from crying?!?!? What did they tell him?!?! That he will die?…no…I don't think that would even phase Izzy…That he is a geek…no surprise there either…That he was adopted?!?! ADOPTED?!?!?! Then that means…no wonder…'

_You're the first to fight_

_You're way too loud_

_ _

'…I wonder…why am I such a jerk? Humph…some crest…the Crest of Courage has only gotten me into trouble…no thought, just fight…that's me…'

_ _

_You're the flash of light_

_On a burial shroud_

_ _

'So that explains it all…what a screwed up mess that is…they would have been better off without me…Izzy never once screwed things up like I have, even while knowing he was really adopted…'

_ _

_I know something's wrong_

_Well everyone I know has got a reason_

_To say_

_Put the past away_

_ _

'Enough is enough…I have to do something about this…I got it…maybe I can get Izzy a better position on the Soccer team!'

_ _

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies_

_That you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_ _

'I guess that would make up with me and Izzy…what can I do about Matt…be a friend? Great, how does that make up for destroying his entire reality…great…just great…'

_ _

_Well, he's on the table_

_And he's gone to code_

_ _

'I have to be kidding myself with Izzy getting a better position…as is he may get to kick the ball once throughoutthe entire game…sigh…he would spend the rest of the game on the bench with that computer…'

_ _

_And I do not think anyone knows_

_What they are doing here_

_ _

'……well…I might as well check on them…'

With that Tai got up and began walking towards where Matt and Gabumon where…

'…great…you have to want to make up in your last hour in the Digiworld…'

_ _

_And your friends have left_

_You've been dismissed_

_I never thought it would come to this_

_And I_

_I want you to know_

_ _

Tai came upon Matt and Gabumon. They didn't notice Tai come up from behind them.

'…odd…I would think they would have more to say…not just sort of humm to each other…'

"I love to hear you play your harmonica again, one last time…"

"Sure thing pal"

Matt then drew out his golden harmonica, but before he could start playing a hand stopped him.

"Matt…I…I wanted to say…"

Matt's blue eyes seemed to be burning a hole into Tai's brown eyes…

'Oh man what was I thinking…now I'm in for it…'

A smile creeps across Matt's face

"Don't worry about it"

With that Matt went to playing his harmonica

'I…guess…that takes care of that…where did Izzy go off to?'

_ _

_Everyone's got to face down the demons_

_Maybe today_

_We can put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies_

_That you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand_

_ _

Tai starts walking back to the small Island in the middle of the lake. By the time he reaches it there are only 40 minutes left…

'Oh man…I still have to say good by to Agumon…say…where is Agumon?!?!?'

Tai frantically searches around him to find that Agumon had been right beside him the entire time. Tai then starts off to talk to Izzy. He sees Izzy in the trolley car with Tentomon. As he starts to walk up he sees Izzy hug Tentomon.

'…hehe…the little guy does have some feelings…guess I don't have to worry about him…guess I've been a friend after all…'

_ _

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_Can you put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_I would understand..._

_ _

A/N: So, whatcha think?!?! Now look into my eyes…you will review…you will review…you will review.


End file.
